


Suprise, Dear Husband

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit, gets a little sexy toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Robert plans a surprise





	Suprise, Dear Husband

**Author's Note:**

> written for robronwinseverytime on tumblr for the proposal week ficlet exchange!  
> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Robert had decided he was going to splash is cash about-

Things had been going well, on the business end (for the first time in a while…he had wined and dined with the best of them and got a flashy new client to sign on the dotted line)

\- and one of the Robert’s favorite ways to do so was spoiling his family. 

Aaron had been banging on about some new gaming system…thing…for weeks, he and Liv practically drooling over the weekend tournaments that they could have (Robert usually just rolled his eyes at these conversations- the one time he dared call Aaron a ‘nerd’ he ended up with a tongue-lashing from his husband- and not the good kind- about his comic book collection, so he kept his mouth shut about it now.)

But he didn’t forget all the same. Aaron had been working hard recently (still running the scrapyard practically single-handed)-and deserved to be treated a bit. 

On a Friday afternoon, Robert made his excuses to his husband that morning as to why he wouldn’t be driving the pair of them to work- but making sure to not leave Aaron pouting without a morning kiss.  
__________________  
After searching his way around the electronic shops of Hotten, to make sure he got the correct system that Aaron had been lusting after all this time- he finally makes it back to his empty home, wanting to get everything set up and ready for Aaron.

He just had to figure out…how to do it…. (Robert usually just paid people to do things like this, or got Aaron to do it, but he wanted it to be a surprise.)

Robert went over to the electronic center and scanned it over. He really did have absolutely no idea what the hell he was doing. But he needed to figure it out, and do it quickly. Robert had lost track of time in town and Aaron would be getting home soon, knowing that he liked to skive off early on Friday’s.  
_________________  
Robert was practically trapped in a wire cage by the time he was pulled out of his own personal hell by the front door opening, revealing a dirt and oil smudged, high-vis clad Aaron, standing agape in the doorway. 

…CAUGHT…

“What…the…hell Robert?” a stunned Aaron questions, his eyes scanning the scene, trying to take in and comprehend just what kind of trouble his husband is caught up into now. 

Robert, trying to free himself from his electronic entanglement- barely can get out a grunt in explanation before Aaron interrupts once again, “What have you done now?”

“What, nothing?!?!” an offended Robert answers, finally freeing himself and standing up, straightening his shirt, trying and failing to act nonchalant about the whole situation. 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what it looks like, nothing. I always come home to my husband messing with a bunch of wires…” Aaron responds, his tone dripping in sarcasm, with a hint of confusion.

Robert steps over the mess in front of him and makes his way over to Aaron, pulling him over to what used to be their entertainment center, “I wanted to surprise you…”

“With…” Aaron, shaking his head and failing to see Robert’s gift in the middle of the mayhem…

“With this!” Robert excitedly points about the new system, “I know you have been drooling over it, you right little nerd,” (which earns a side eye from Aaron that Robert chooses to ignore for the moment) “and we are doing okay financially right now, so I just thought I would spoil my husband a little bit.”

Robert continues to babble on about how it was supposed to be ready before he got home, but this wire and that wire, so on and so on…when he felt a hand on his shoulder…

“Thanks Rob,” Aaron cutting him off with a kiss and a smile.

“It’s almost ready, I promise…” Robert says, a shy smile forming on his face, “all I have to do now, I think, is to plug this in here…”

Robert leans down to make the necessary arrangements, only to be shocked with a spark, smoke and then to have the Mill be bathed in black around them. 

“and we should…be…set.” Robert sputtering out the end of his thought. 

The two stand there in silence for a time, both looking at the smoking console, Aaron in stunned silence, Robert wondering if they need to get out the fire extinguisher. 

“Well…” Aaron tuts, “it was a nice thought, at least.”

“Thanks.” Robert sighs. He goes to grab his phone out of his back pocket, hoping that Cain can come around and make sense of what malfunctioned until he feels Aaron’s hand on his, pulling the phone out of his grip.

“You know,” Aaron purrs, “there are a couple of ways you can make it up to me? If you wanted to treat me…” Aaron slides his hands up Robert’s biceps, gripping them tightly, “And it’s not like we can do much about it right now anyway…”

“Well, this wasn’t the game I was expecting to play tonight, but I will take it…” Robert whispers.

Aaron leans in and kisses Robert’s mouth off-center softly. A smile creeps onto Robert’s face as he goes in to kiss Aaron back, leading him clumsily over to the couch, flopping ungracefully onto the cushions.

Robert pulls back quickly. “Wait…” he breaths out. 

“What?” Aaron responds, trying to pull him back down on top of him.

“What if Liv comes home?”

“Whatever,” Aaron spits out quickly, “we haven’t grossed her out recently, I feel she’s due one.”

“Fine by me…” Robert agrees swiftly before taking Aaron’s face in his hands and kissing him roughly.

Robert interrupts their kissing once again, Aaron letting out a huff in frustration. “What if that thing catches on fire?”

“I don’t see anything,” Aaron reassures, this time taking matters into his own hands, flipping Robert over onto his back, Aaron straddling his hips, pinning him down and leaning in to continue. 

Let’s just say, the rest of the afternoon was not spent as expected, but it definitely wasn’t wasted.


End file.
